Stardew Valley the boy of my dreams
by loucas.leclerc
Summary: The grandson of the old man visits his grandfather, the little son meets a little girl. (CANCEL) The reason for my cancellation is written on my account.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: The beginning

"So, do you decide to leave?" To ask the old man are his sons Danny and his pregnant wife.

"I'm sorry dad but I'm not made for the campaign but I promise that I will visit you when my child is born." Said Danny is father.

"Will not your friends miss you?" Request are father.

"Have stay in touch." Said Danny who sees are bus.

"I have to leave good luck, Dad, are you sure you do not want to come?" Danny asks.

"It always was my home may be the moment I can think about your proposal now share that I'll miss your bus" said his father, Danny gives a last hug and then he takes the bus to go to town.

Seven years later

_Hello Daddy I want to tell you that the first autumn my son Loucas wanted to visit you so take good care of him are stay with you._

_With love your son Danny._

The old man look at the letter then he prepares are arrive from his little son of food drink and a bed. Then he sees the time coming soon, he takes his coat to go to the bus stop.

A minute later he sees the bus arrive, the door reopens to see a little boy who looked like his son when he is young but he has a buzz haze, he wears a black biker jacket and then a black sweater with a skull and black pants.

"Surely you must be Loucas, am I wrong?" Ask the old man.

"Yes, me, are you my grandfather?" Said Loucas

"Yes his me." Said the old man, suddenly Loucas shows a plain tooth smile then he hugs his grandfather, the old man smiles and then he hugs his little son, then he goes to his farm hand in hand.

In the House

Loucas was taking his second glass of milk, then he put down his glass, the old man smiled at his little son, then he asked.

"I see that you really like Loucas milk especially at your age." Said are grandpa.

"His not good grandfather?" Said Loucas.

"On the contrary, you will soon be a big boy if you continue to drink so much milk, come on I would like to introduce you to the world of the village." Said the old man who takes his brown coat and then he goes to the village.

At the pelican city

Loucas and are grandfather and arrive at the pelican town, the world greet her as if he knows each other then he goes home stone

"Who is the little boy I see?" Said the man behind the crate, the customer looks at the little boy who looks like his son when he was young

"His name is Loucas I wanted to introduce him to the village and some world I know." Said Grandpa the world is approaching Loucas to watch him closely.

"I see who has a likeness of you son." Said Man has darker skin

"Thank you Demetrius, heap woman and not the?" Ask the old man.

"No he's waiting outside with are his sons and my daughter." Said Demetrius

"You can call him to introduce your family if you want." Said the old man, then a green haired woman arrives.

"Pierre darling, why its so animate?" Ask the green haired woman.

"present are little son in the village." Said Pierre, the young woman is looking at the boy.

"Hello boy, what's your name?" Said Caroline with a soft way.

"Loucas." Said the boy, Caroline laughs then present to everyone in the store

"The man with glasses is my husband stone I also have a girl Abigail but he is playing outside at this moment, the man in tie his mayor Lewis and our scientist his Demetrius." Said Carolin.

"Thank you for introducing me to everyone." Said Loucas.

"Very good Loucas have to leave." Said are grandfather then he pays stone to go to his house.

At home.

Are Grandpa and Loucas is coming home.

"Do you want to sin Loucas?" Request are grandfather.

"Yes it will be great." Said Loucas, the old man takes a fishing rod in his trunk and gives it to Loucas.

"Do you want me to accompany you when you're big enough to go alone to the little pond?" Said are grandpa.

"I am a big boy I can go alone." Said Loucas who leaves on the pond on the ground of are grandfather.

Loucas to find the pond which had on the ground of are grandfather, he gets ready for the fishing but he heard a noise behind a tree, he gets up then he takes a stick to defend himself then he approaches the place from the noise he jumps to surprise him but he has no one and he hears a broken branch, Loucas turns to see a purple-haired girl with blue pants and black sweaters, the girl with purple hair trembles with fear, Loucas the get the stick and then he goes to the girl.

"Hello, what's your name?" Said Loucas, the girl stops her from shaking to see the boy.

"I - my name is Abigail." Said Abigail, Loucas smiles and gives him his hand.

"Abigail her a very pretty name you want to sin with me?" Asked Loucas, Abigail looks at the boy then he takes his hand to lift it.

"My name is Loucas." Said Loucas then he approaches the pond then Abigail follows him and she sits next to him.

Since then Loucas and Abigail have become inseparable, he plays together he says their secret their dream, for the adults he says that have made a couple but the future do not know what will say.

Thirteen autumn party at Abigail.

Abigail get a chocolate cake but are inviting who really do not want to arrive yet then the bell tower of the doorbell which means Loucas and arrive.

"Happy birthday Abby." Said Loucas.

"Loucas you came." Said Abigail hugging Loucas.

"Ah Loucas, why did it take time for you to come?" Pierre asks.

"I'm looking for a great gift for Abby." Said Loucas.

"Its a good idea, just have to take cake." Said Pierre moving towards the kitchen.

Abigail blew on her candle then she made a wish.

"What's your Abby wishes?" Ask Loucas, Abigail will say are wishes but are father stop her.

"Attention Abigail you must not say your wishes otherwise it will not happen." Said Pierre, Abigail get tasered and then Loucas gives him his present.

"For you Abby." Said Loucas with a smile, Abigail reopens the gift to see a purple stone.

"When I found them I thought of you." Said Loucas, Abigail embraces Loucas with all the love that has for him, Loucas gives a hug to Abigail.

Loucas and Abigail plays in the room at Abigail but Loucas does not have the area to be in the games at an activity.

"What's wrong with Loucas?" Abigail request.

"I have to go back to town to see my parents." Said Loucas

"When do you come back?" Abigail request.

"Its the problem I do not know when, I do not know I'll come back someday." Said Loucas, Abigail starts crying, she does not want to leave, Loucas approaches Abigail to comfort her.

"I'm sorry, what can I do to make you feel better?" Request Loucas

"I do not want you to leave." Said Abigail

"I'm sorry I can not, can I do something else?" Loucas asks.

"Promise me that you will write me so that I stay in touch." Said Abigail

"Yes of course, I have to leave for tomorrow." Said Loucas who leaves for the house of are grandfather.

The next day

Loucas says goodbye to his grandfather to go back to his parents' home and get on the bus.

"LOUCAS WAITING." Said the voice Loucas recognizes, he turns to see Abigail gasping and then she says.

"I have something for you." Said Abigail.

"Really what?" Asked Loucas, Abigail gives a kiss on the cheek Loucas who put all red, without noticing he held his hand.

"Thanks Abby." Said Loucas getting back on the bus but Abigail will not let go.

"Abby, while you do not forget me, I'll always be with you." Said Loucas, Abigaile bites them up and then she released Loucas, for her her as a part of her left.

Loucas gives a goodbye in the bus then he leaves to the city, Abigail to look at him from afar the boy so unique to leave in the distance.

"Do not worry Abigaile he'll come back." Said the old man.

"How could you be so sure of that?" Abigail request.

"Believe me, you'll see him again." Said the old man.


	2. Note de l'auteurAuthor's Note

Note de l'auteur/Author's Note

Google translation version

What is the purpose of the site?

Personally its to share stories with a community that likes to read is written and also for fans who make a story with their favorite subject (games, cartoons, books) to the point where it can be your fan who launches into writing.

But I ask myself the question? Direct that you are more interested in my writing than my story? I even wonder if you took the time to read my book, for you its like saying the person writes very well that the story is going to be good.

Or as the example if a famous star is in the movie which is bad but everyone says the movie is good because of the actor who is in the movie.

There is one thing I want to make clear **I don't speak English. **I translate it by google translate to read your books and translate my stories because my mother tongue is **French and** if you ask the question I am not European I am French Canadian as another Quebecer.

You tell me why he does not write in his mother tongue but to begin with the Europeans criticize my writing to the very point that I do not understand. And I'm sure one of you wrote a book then I read them without your noticing it and when I translate it or when it has to be done I don't care because I like to read books no matter your writing style , but I have the impression that your reason for looking at every detail of a writing and throwing insults is yours.

If I give names he will surely tell me that its a joke or he does not take the criticism.

To begin with when cyberbullying says its just a joke, IT WILL NEVER BE A Joke, the only reason a bully says its a joke is often which is confronted by law enforcement.

For the name, no need to say it, their name is in the comments, are those who hide in visitors I delete them

I only assume advisory review because your either comment that says insult to my book or my writing is not advisory review its insult.

For those who have never written, it is never easy to write, I have a lot of imagination my not English or French but I like to share my world in my head but the more I write the more I have laughs at me.

For those who have written books I have one thing to tell you that would make your fan like your book then he starts writing but he is insulted by you but that you did not know that your fan knows his you gives a smile to the lip to be told by the person who admires or tells you that its a joke.

And if you tell me that the story is not good but its funny everyone says that I should do a book but you say that its my relatives so I meet people who are fans of the iterature they said who is very good so the problem is not history its just my writing

Anyway I wanted to say like the boxers who say `` I put down my pen '' Reason that I make myself laugh at myself instead of enjoying my stories which means that my stories that I have started to write will not end and cancel but hey, I don't think anyone who benefits from it.

I do not know if I have people who like my stories my thank you for not judging my writing, my faults ect.

Have a good day.

Dans ma langue maternelle.

Quelle est l'objectif du site ?

Personnellement ses de partager des histoires avec une communauté qui aime lire est écrie et aussi pour des fan qui fait une histoire avec leur sujet préférer (jeux, cartoon, livre) au point même que sa peux être vos fan qui se lance dans les écriture.

Mais la je me pose la question? Ont direct que vous être plus intéresser par mon écriture que mon histoire? Je me demande même si vous est pris le temps de lire mon livre, pour vous ses comme dire que la personne écrie très bien que l'histoire va être bonne.

Ou comme l'exemple si une vedette connue joue dans le filme qui est mauvais mais tous le monde dit que le film est bon en raison de l'acteur qui joue dans le film.

Il a une chose que je veux mètre au claire **je ne parle pas anglais. **Je le traduit par google traduction pour lire vos livre et traduire mes histoire car ma langue maternelle est le **français** est si vous poser la question je ne suis pas européen je suis canadien français en autre Québécois.

La vous me dite que pourquoi il écrit pas dans sa langue maternelle mais pour commencer les européens me critique mon écriture au point même qui ne comprend pas. Et je suis sur un de vous a écrit un livre puis je les lu sans que vous le remarquer et quand je le traduit ou quand il a des faut je m'en faux car moi j'aime lire des livre peu importe votre style de écriture, mais j'ai l'impression que votre raison que vous est la ses de regarde chaque détail d'un écriture et de lancés des insultes.

Si je donne des Nom il vont sûrement me dire que ses une blague ou il assume pas les critique.

Pour commencer quand les cyberintimidations dit que ses juste une blague, CA SERA JAMAIS UNE BLAGUE, la seul raison qu'un intimidateur dit que ses une blague ses souvent qui est confronter par les force de l'ordre.

Pour les nom, pas besoin de le dire, leur nom est dans les commentaire, est ceux qui cache dans des visiteur je les efface

je assume seulement des critique consultative car vos soit disent commentaire qui dit des insulte sur mon livre ou mon écriture ses pas une critique consultative ses des insulte.

Pour ceux qui ont jamais écrit, se n'est jamais facile de écrire, j'ai beaucoup de imagination mes pas le l'anglais ou le français mais j'aime partager mon monde dans ma tête mais plus que j'écris plus ont me rit de moi.

Pour ceux qui ont écrite des livres j'ai une chose a vous dire que ferais vous que votre fan a aimer votre livre puis il se lance dans écriture mais il se fait insulter par vous mais que vous ne savais pas que sais votre fan sa vous donne un sourire au lèvre de se faire dire par la personne qui admire ou vous dite que ses une blague.

Et si vous me dite que l'histoire est pas bonne mais ses drole tous le monde dit que je devrais faire un livre mais la vous dite que ses mes proche alors j'ai rencontrer du monde fan de l'iterature il ont dit qui est tres bonne alors le problème ses pas l'Histoire ses juste mon écriture

Enfin bref je voulais dire comme les boxer qui dit ''Je dépose ma plume'' Raison que je me fait rire de moi au lieux de profiter de mes histoires qui veux dire que mes histoire que j'ai commencer a écrire il seront pas terminer et annuler mais bon je croit pas qui a du monde qui en profite.

Je sais pas si j'ai des personne qui aime mes histoire mes merci de pas juger pas mon écriture, mes faut ect.

Bonne journais.


End file.
